The Heart of Christmas
by iloveromance
Summary: A collection of short stories centered on Niles and Daphne, based on words with a Christmas theme.
1. Carol

**1-Carol**

Niles sat at the table sipping his latte while he skimmed the notes from his last session. It had been a complete disaster, but try as he might, he simply couldn't understand how things could have fallen apart so quickly. He was a good psychiatrist and he had always regarded himself as such. But now he was beginning to have his doubts. If he couldn't cure one patient-

Suddenly a sound interrupted his thoughts as it floated into the café. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. And it instantly brought him to his feet, the disastrous session quickly forgotten. It had to have been some sort of mystical, cosmic force that had him moving toward the entrance of the café, intent on finding the source of the sound. But when it stopped suddenly, he froze in his tracks. For there, standing in front of the window, was the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen. And the familiar face was truly a welcome sight; especially after the day he'd had.

He approached her carefully, not wanting to scare her. "H-hello, Daphne."

She looked up, smiling as their gazes met. "Oh, hello Dr. Crane. I didn't expect to see you. This isn't the time of day you normally come here, is it? Your brother didn't say anything about meeting you this afternoon."

He sighed, not wanting to bother her with his sad story of his terrible day. "I-I was just… I decided to come over here to have a quiet place to relax and do some work. But then I heard this sound and I followed it; only now it's gone and I-."

A look crossed her face; one he couldn't quite read. "Um, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I-I'm the one who's sorry, Dr. Crane."

"I don't understand. Why are you apologizing?"

"Because it's my fault. You see, I'm afraid that I'm the one who was making all of the noise."

Niles couldn't believe his ears. That beautiful sound was coming from his angel? "Y-you?"

"Yes, and it won't happen again, I promise. It's just that this time of year I can't seem to help meself."

"I'm not following you."

"It's the bloody stores and the radio stations! They play Christmas carols twenty four hours a day and I seem to have gotten me favorite carol stuck in me head! I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't think anyone would be able to hear me out here. But I guess I was wrong. Your brother and father complain when I sing at home so I thought if I was outside-."

"Nonsense, Daphne. The fault was mine. You just go on and sing to your heart's content. I-I don't believe I've ever heard you sing before. Not alone, anyway."

She smiled and blushed. "Well, it's not something I like to advertise. I sing mainly for meself. Not many people would want to hear me singing anyway. I'm not a good singer at all. Not like you and your brother."

"That's not true, Daphne. You have an absolutely beautiful voice."

She looked as though she might cry. "Really?"

"It's heavenly."

He gasped in surprise as she dropped the shopping bags she was carrying and engulfed him into a hug. "Thank you Dr. Crane. That means so much to me, really. And I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"It was a welcome intrusion, although it wasn't an intrusion at all. I've had a terrible day and hearing your Christmas carol made it a little brighter. So thank you, Daphne."

Her lips touched his cheek. "You're so sweet. Why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee and then I'll be on me way?"

"It is I who should be buying you a drink."

"Please. I-I insist. It's the least I can do. You've had a bad day."

He smiled, falling in love with her all over again. "Please, allow me. I insist."

She grinned. "All right. Thank you,Dr Crane, but next time it's my treat."

He bent down and picked up her bags for her and then followed her into the café. "Just sit here and I'll be right back. What would you like?"

"Cinnamon tea, please."

He nodded. "Ah, I should have known."

His heart leapt in his chest and he walked up to the counter, where Taylor smiled warmly. "Hello. Dr. Crane. What can I get for you?"

"A non-fat haf caf latte-."

"-with the faintest hint of cinnamon." Taylor finished with a grin.

"Exactly. You know me so well. But I'd also like a cup of cinnamon tea. Large, please. And a biscotti. No, actually make that two."

"All right. Cinnamon tea, your latte and two biscotti's coming right up." Taylor said.

Niles opened his wallet to pay for his purchases and put a handsome tip into the tip jar. "I hope they give you a portion of this."

"We split it between the staff." Taylor explained. "It's not much but I'm saving every penny I can. I want to go to Italy."

"Well in that case, here." Niles opened his wallet again and pulled out fifty dollars, folding it carefully before he placed it into Taylor's hand.

The barista gasped. "Dr. Crane, what's this?"

"Merry Christmas, Taylor."

"But this is too much!"

"Not at all. Please, take it. I insist. It will get you closer to Italy."

She squealed and removed her green apron, ignoring her coworkers as she ran out from behind the counter and threw herself into his arms for a hug. "Thank you, so much,

Dr. Crane! You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you so much!"

He squeezed her a little tighter and smiled. "It was my pleasure."

She drew back, and brushed away a tear. "I-I'd better… get back to work."

Niles smiled knowingly. "I'll just wait over here for my drinks."

Again she gasped, this time in horror. "Oh God, I-."

"It's all right. Actually I'll keep Daphne company. Just let me know when they're ready."

"All-um, okay. Coming right up, Dr. Crane." Taylor said.

Niles chuckled as he returned to Daphne. "She's going to bring our drinks in a bit."

"So I heard." Daphne replied. "That was very sweet of you, Dr. Crane, giving her that money. She looked so happy."

He turned to see her showing her coworkers her gift. "So she does." Suddenly he felt Daphne's hand slip into his and he shivered from the touch of her skin. And then he heard the sound again; the sweet sound he'd heard earlier.

He squeezed her hand and leaned back in his chair, content to close his eyes; the sound of her singing making him happier than he'd ever dreamed.

Suddenly he had a new appreciation for Christmas carols.


	2. Mistletoe

**2-Mistletoe**

It was a sign; he just knew it. Perhaps he was being ridiculous but what other explanation could there be? Never before had his brother included mistletoe as a decoration at one of his exuberant Christmas parties. Most likely it was due to Frasier's latest depressive state.

For weeks on end, Niles had endured conversation after conversation about the topic and although he loved his brother dearly, he wasn't sure how much more he could take of Frasier's endless banter about how his search for a meaningful relationship would never transpire.

Niles tried to be upbeat and supportive, but it was becoming more and more difficult, given the fact that he could wholeheartedly relate. Although he wanted his brother to be happy, Niles desperately wanted to find his own happiness.

And so when Niles noticed the mistletoe hanging above the foyer, his heart skipped a beat. Dare he hope, dare he dream that his wish would come true? It would only take a moment for that to happen. All he had to do was to walk through the mingling crowd to where his angel stood, looking absolutely stunning in her black and red evening gown. He'd never seen the dress before and he imagined that it was expensive but he was glad that she'd worn it; especially tonight.

Now he stared at her, more determined than ever to make his dream come true. He made his way through the crowd, murmuring polite hellos and apologizes as he kept his gaze steady on the beautiful woman in the red and black dress. Her glass was empty, a problem that he had to remedy. He paused only for a moment to ask the wait staff for two glasses of wine and thanked the man appropriately, despite the man's objections. But it was well worth it; Niles was sure of it.

And suddenly he was standing beside her.

He swallowed hard, trying to control the glasses in his hands, where the liquid was swishing back and forth; a result of his nervousness. "H-hello, Daphne." He stammered.

She whirled around, gasping lightly in surprise, affording him a whiff of her signature scent; cherry bark and almonds. It was enough to make him even more unsteady on his feet.

"Hello, Dr. Crane. Lovely party, isn't it?"

"Yes, actually it's quite nice."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "It's more than that, though. It's different than your brother's other parties. It's more festive. Or at least it feels that way to me. And look!"

His gaze followed hers to the ceiling where the mistletoe was hung by a garland. He licked his dry lips, knowing that this was his only chance; a sign. A gift.

"Dr Crane, are you all right?"

"I-."

Her hand went to his shoulder. "I know it's hard, spending Christmas alone. But you're not alone. You know that, right? You have your brother and your father."

When he lowered his head, remembering the shame of being a man who had just suffered through a painful divorce, his heart sank. But then he felt her soft hand on his chin, lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"You have me too, Dr. Crane. Don't ever forget that."

Tears filled his eyes and quickly looked away, hoping she hadn't noticed. But when he turned back to her, the unthinkable happened. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Daphne, I would like to kiss you."

"Oh…" was the sound she made. But the look on her face was one that he should have expected; one of disbelief. What was he thinking, asking Daphne Moon of all people if he could kiss her? She must think him completely insane. Immediately he regretted his boldness. Dear God, what had he done?

"Daphne, I-I'm sorry. I-."

"A-all right."

He was so stunned that were it not for Daphne's hand on his arm, he surely would have fainted. This had to be a dream, there was no other explanation. "Y-you mean-."

"It is Christmas and your brother went to all that trouble to put up the mistletoe…"

"Um… y-yes he did, but-."

She moved closer to him. "I would like to kiss you too, Dr. Crane. You don't mind, do you?"

His heart was thundering in his chest and he couldn't hide his grin. "M-Mind? O-of course not. But you really want to-."

"Of course. We're friends, aren't we? And it's Christmas."

"Y-you mentioned that."

She grinned. "So I did. Come here, you sweet man."

He walked; no, _floated_ toward her, barely aware of what was happening. Her arms slid around his neck and he closed his eyes, hoping to remain steady on his feet. Suddenly their lips touched and the initial touch was the most incredible feeling he'd ever known. He knew that he should keep the kiss simple, but he found that he couldn't pull away. To his delight, she remained where she was, her lips on his, sweet, warm and caressing.

When the kiss ended (to his dismay) he drew back, staring at her in complete and utter disbelief. Neither he nor Daphne knew what to say, but when they finally caught their breaths, they said the only thing they needed to say.

"Merry Christmas, Daphne."

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Crane."


	3. Bows

**3-Bows**

"David Crane, where are you?"

Daphne really hadn't expected her young son to answer her and most likely from his room he probably couldn't;' hear her anyway. But the familiar noises of his playing with his toys (most of them musical, thanks to his father's love of music) had long since passed. And Daphne knew from the experience of having to deal with brothers (and the stories she'd heard from Roz) that silence among children who were also unseen was rarely a good sign. As soon as the house grew quiet, it was a sure sign that a child was up to no good. For the most part, David was a good boy; well-behaved, rarely acting up even at his young age. But he was still a boy and as a new mother to a three and a half year old, she made certain to take every precaution to keep him safe.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she could no longer concentrate on her task at hand. She returned the laundry basket to the dryer, intending on returning to the mission of folding clothes as soon as she tended to her son. However, she couldn't help but feel annoyed about the interruption in her daily work.

Niles was due home soon and he preferred to come home to a house that was neat and orderly; not a home with unfolded laundry and their son's toys scattered everywhere, which is what Daphne feared was the case at that moment. While her son was bright, he certainly didn't inherit his father's love for cleanliness when it came to keeping his room clean. But she was determined for him to succeed at that duty as well.

With a new determination she marched upstairs, prepared to punish her son if necessary. She hate the thought of scolding him, for she remembered all too well the scolding's that she received from her parents as a young girl and how some of their words still haunted her as an adult. But she also knew that punishing a child was for their own good and it was the only way that they'd learn not to misbehave. She had certainly learned her lesson in time.

But as she reached David's bedroom, she peered inside, disturbed to find it empty. His toys; the ones she'd asked him to pick up more than an hour before, were still scattered on the floor. The sight made her blood boil.

"David Crane, get in here this instant!" She yelled.

But her demand was met with silence. Worry and anger crept into her chest and she began searching the hallway from any sign of her son. No longer did she feel any guilt about punishing him for deliberately misbehaving, and she knew that once Niles found out how David had disobeyed her, he would wholeheartedly agree with her that a severe punishment appropriate for a child David's age was due. After all, Niles was a psychiatrist and his knowledge of the field made him an even more wonderful father.

Daphne wanted so much to reward him with more children, but now the thought made her weak. How could she possibly handle two children when her youngest son was such a handful at such an early age?

She marched further down the hallway, stopping in her tracks when she heard the sound of rustling. "David where are you?" She yelled again.

"In here, Mummy!" A small voice replied.

The sound was coming from her bedroom; the large master suite that sometimes felt like a private hideaway. She peered inside, bracing herself for the sight. But nothing could have prepared her for what she found. And once she spotted David, his blue eyes looking at her, it was impossible to control her anger.

"David Crane, what have you done?" She yelled, startling the child with her boldness.

Her son sat in the middle of the bedroom floor, surrounded by scattered rolls of Christmas wrapping paper (the expensive kind that Niles insisted on buying at the upscale stationery store at Westlake Mall); most of which was wrinkled and torn, no longer able to be used for suitable wrapping of gifts. Nearly a hundred dollars' worth of wrapping paper, destroyed.

"David Crane, what in the bloody hell have you done?" She screamed.

David held up a roll of paper, making her cringe when a large sheet ripped almost two thirds of the way apart. "Mummy, look what I did!" he shouted, clearly unfazed by his actions.

"I can _see_ what you've done!" She shouted. "You made a bloody mess of the bedroom, that's what you've done! And…."She marched over to him, shuddering at the sight of her best scissors that lay on the floor next to him, picking them up and shaking them in her hand. "How many times have your rather and I told you never to play with scissors? Do you have any idea how badly you could have cut yourself?"

And then she noticed the rest of the mess… the many rolls of wrapping paper, torn and wrinkled, in various colors of red, gold, green, silver, blue and white, both metallic and plain, but all with beautiful Christmas scenes that looked like they belonged in a framed picture instead of a roll of wrapping paper.

But all of that beautiful paper was now ruined, unable to be salvaged for even one small gift. Her anger brought another sight; along with the ruined wrapping paper were the bows... at least a hundred colorful bows; the kind that came from the same expensive stationary store. And colorful ribbon, strung across the floor, entangled not only in the furniture, but all over her son as well.

She was so angry that she couldn't think straight. "David Crane, get up off of that floor and clean up this mess right now before your father gets home!" She yelled. "I'm very, very disappointed in you and I know your father will be too! Don't think that we won't punish you for this because we will! You deserve it! Now go to your room before I really get angry!"

David burst into tears and began to cry; sob, really. Normally Daphne would have fallen apart and ultimately given into David's cries, but not this time. She didn't care how young he was, she was putting her foot down. He had to learn and if this was the way to do it, so be it.

He was on his feet and grabbed a large brown teddy bear that Daphne had never seen before, dragging it with him as his small legs carried him as quickly as he could out of the room. But then he stopped. He stood by the door, crying so hard that he could hardly breathe. "I-I'm sorry Mummy! I-I just wanted to-."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she yelled. Her anger frightened David once more and he screamed and ran out of the room, crying even harder as he ran off.

The sound of his crying was coming from the next room, indicating that he'd done what she asked. But it hearing him cry so was like a knife to her heart and she soon realized that she was sobbing as well.

"What's going on?"

At the sound of her husband's voice Daphne whirled around to face him. "Niles…"

"What's wrong with David? Why is he crying? I've never heard him so-."

Daphne grabbed Niles' arm, harder than she meant to and dragged him into the room, pointing at the mess on the floor. "There! Does that answer your question?"

"What happened?" He asked, walking further into the room "Dear God, my wrapping paper! Do you have any idea how much this cost?"

Daphne was appalled. "You're blaming me? How dare you!"

"Daphne, I wasn't-how did this happen?"

"Your son, that's how it happened!" She said. "I knew he was up to something when it got so quiet up here. Damn it Niles, he's got to be punished and I mean really punished! No more of this letting him do whatever he wants! He's got to learn! And if you don't do it, I will!"

Niles sighed and shew knew that he felt defeated. "You're right, Daphne. I'll go talk to him."

"I'm going with you. And we're going to do more than talk. We're going to take action!"

They walked into David's room where he was curled up in a ball, sitting on his bed, sobbing his heart out. Were it not for the fact that Daphne was so angry, she might have melted at the sight.

"David Crane, what's the meaning of this?" Niles shouted. "Why did you ruin our good wrapping paper? And what were you doing with scissors? You know you're not supposed to use those! Your mother and I have told you over and over-."

David cried harder, annoying Daphne even further. "David Crane, answer your father right now or you'll get a spanking unlike any you've ever felt before! And believe me it's going to hurt, so-"

Niles held up his hand. "Daphne-."

She silenced immediately, grateful for her husband's intervening she might surely have said something she regretted had he allowed her to go on.

Niles moved further into the room and sat down on David's bed next to him. Gently he grabbed David's shoulders and shook him lightly. "David, stop crying right now. This isn't how little boys are supposed to behave. Now I want you to tell your mother and I why you made such a mess in our bedroom and why you disobeyed us. You know that's not the way you've been taught and if you tell us the truth, we won't punish you-."

"Niles-."

Again he held up his hand. "Daphne, wait…"

She fell silent, knowing that she trusted her husband's judgement.

"David, stop crying and talk to me this instant. What were you doing in our bedroom? You know you're not supposed to be in there without our permission. And you've ruined our beautiful wrapping paper so we'll have to go and buy more. It's expensive and that means that there's not going to be enough money to buy things for you because we have to replace the wrapping paper. That makes your mother and I very angry. Do you understand?"

David nodded.

"Now tell us what you were doing in there and why you disobeyed."

"I-I didn't mean to!" David cried. "I just wanted to wrap Cecil."

Niles eyebrows rose. "What's a Cecil?"

David climbed off the bed and moved past his parents, grabbing the large bear by the ear and dragging it toward his father. "Here he is."

Niles took one look at the bear and then looked at Daphne questioningly. In turn she merely shrugged.

"David where did you get this? Did Grandpa buy it for you?"

David shook his head. "No…"

"Then where-."

"I bought it with my monies."

Daphne bit her lip to keep from laughing. "David that's ridiculous. Where did you get the money-."

"Grandma and Grandpa."

Niles nodded. "I see… Well, he's just going to have to go back to the store."

"NO!" David screamed, grabbing the bear and clutching it to his chest. The bear was so tall it nearly toward over the small boy.

"David, I'm sorry but you disobeyed us and you have to be punished!" Niles said. "Now go and clean up that mess in our bedroom."

"Daddy no! Don't take Cecil back! It's a present!"

"Well, you're just going to have to take your present back, won't you?" Daphne shouted. "I can't believe you, disobeying us and then spending your money on such a ridiculous toy! What's wrong with you?"

He looked up at her with sad, tear-filled blue eyes. "I-I thought you'd like it."

"Well I don't like it one bit!" Daphne said. "How dare you-."

David carried the bear over to her and handed it to her. "Grandpa took me to the store to buy you and Daddy a Christmas present. He said you wouldn't like it."

Daphne was stunned into silence. "David..."

Niles rose from the bed and knelt in front of their son. "David are you saying that this bear is for your mother and I?"

David nodded. "Uh huh…"

Daphne gasped and put her hand over trebling mouth. "Oh David…"

David began to cry again. "I'm sorry Mummy. I'm sorry Daddy. It was a su-prise so I went in your bedroom and got the pretty paper out, but I don't know how to wrap a present. And Cecil is so big, he wouldn't fit in a bag."

Niles chuckled and ruffled David's blonde hair. "David, sit here for a minute, okay? Your mother and I will l be right back."

David looked up with worried eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

Niles gaze moved to Daphne, who was crying openly. "Just wait here, okay? Take care of Cecil until we get back."

Niles followed Daphne out of the room, where David had started to cry again. But now Daphne's cries were even more prominent. When they reached their bedroom, she burst into full-blown tears, crying even harder, falling into her husband's arms. "Oh Niles, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know…."

"I know, sweetheart. I didn't know either." He said, his hand moving up and down her back. "I would have gotten angry, too."

"I-I yelled at him so badly, Niles! I threatened him! I said horrible things to him! I'm so sorry! And your paper-."

"It's not important. We'll buy new paper."

"But-."  
Niles looked around, carefully picking up the rolls of paper, smoothing out the wrinkles as best as he could. "We can tape these. Dad and Ronee won't mind a few tears and wrinkles. And there's still enough here to wrap some presents."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Daphne and Niles worked tirelessly cleaning their room and Daphne quickly put the scissors out of reach where with any luck David couldn't get to them. She shuddered again, thinking of the danger that David had put himself in and she knew that Niles was thinking the same thing. After about an hour the room was clean, except for the need of a good vacuuming and they looked at their work in satisfaction.

"I think we did a pretty good job, Dr. Crane, don't you?"

Niles kissed her softly. "I think you're right, Mrs. Crane. Now we have to tend to one small detail."

They joined hands and walked into their son's room. But as soon as they reached the door, Daphne stilled at eth sight, her heart warning. David lay on the floor sound asleep, clutching Cecil tightly in his arms. "Maybe we should come back later." Daphne whispered...

"No, we need to talk to him." Niles replied. "He needs to know that disobeying us is wrong."

"But Niles-."

Niles went over to David and gently shook him awake. The child lifted his head and looked at his father. "Hi, Daddy."

"Buddy, we need to talk, okay?"

David rose to his feet. "Okay."

Niles and Daphne sat on the bed, on opposite sides of their son. Daphne spoke first.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I got so angry, all right? I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just disappointed that you'd disobeyed us."

"I'm sorry Mummy." David cried.

Tears slid down Daphne's cheeks as she held him close rocking him back and forth. "I know, sweetheart. But when I saw that mess and those scissors I was afraid you might cut yourself. And that paper is very expensive."

"I just wanted to-."

Niles kissed David's head. "We know, Buddy. And we can't thank you enough for such a wonderful gift."

David looked at Niles in disbelief. "You mean you like him?"

"We love it." Daphne said. "He's wonderful and he can keep us company in our bedroom."

The child's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Absolutely. And you can come and visit him any time you want. With permission of course." Niles said, winking at Daphne.

"I'm sorry I can't wrap a present." David said.

"That's our fault." Daphne said. "We should have taught you. And tomorrow I'll do just that, okay? I need to go shopping for Christmas presents and you can come with me and help me pick them out. Won't that be fun?"

"I'm sorry I was bad!" David said, starting to cry again. The sight broke Daphne's heart and she held David close, sighing as Niles drew them both toward them, and they were all holding onto one another.

"You weren't bad David. You were trying to surprise us. We were just afraid that something might happen to you." Niles said.

"I won't wrap presents ever again."

Daphne smiled at her son. "Well, I wouldn't want you to do that. When we get home from shopping tomorrow, I'll let you help me wrap= the presents, okay? Would you like that?"

David grinned from ear to ear, making Niles and Daphne laugh. "Really?"

Daphne hugged him tightly as only a mother could. "Yes. Now why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll get dinner started okay?"

"I have a better idea." Niles said.

"What's that?"

"Why don't we all go out for pizza and ice cream?"

"Yea!" David said. "Can Cecil come too?"

"Absolutely." Daphne said,laughing at the thought of the huge teddy bear accompanying them to a restaurant.

"Come downstairs when you're ready, okay, buddy?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Niles and Daphne joined hands and went downstairs, pausing at the landing for a kiss. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I really thought-."

"It's okay, my love. I would have thought the same thing. Who knew our son was capable of picking out such wonderful presents?"

"Cecil is a sweet teddy bear isn't he?"

"I can't wait to call Dad and thank him."

"Oh, but isn't it supposed to be a Christmas present? Martin will be awfully disappointed that David didn't wait till Christmas to give it to us."

"You know, you're right."

Daphne grinned. "What are you up to?"

"I have an idea. Why don't we wrap up Cecil and put him in the closet until Christmas? And then David can give him to us when Dad and Ronee come over."

She kissed him softly. "Niles Crane you are a genius."

"And a lucky one at that. Because I have you."

"I love you, Niles Crane."

"And I love you, Daphne Crane. Now let's go get our son and go for pizza and ice cream."

Daphne hugged Niles tightly. "That sounds wonderful."

Niles kissed her "You're wonderful, my angel. And so is our son."


	4. Lights

She'd never been so happy. She'd had the second best night of her life; second only to the Snow Ball. But this night was different. It wasn't an evening that transpired because Niles' date had canceled on him. This was her night. And now the night was quickly coming to an end. The thought left her feeling a bit sad but in a good way. It meant that she'd enjoyed herself. And she had. In fact, she'd had the most wonderful time that she could ever remember.

As the car moved further and further away from the restaurant, she was reminded of the wonderful evening yet again. Not that she could ever forget it, however. The food was incredible and, intentional or not, the restaurant's atmosphere was oh so romantic. Oh and lest she ever forget about the company. Niles was a perfect gentleman, even more so than he'd been at the Snow Ball. He seemed different; more relaxed. It should have surprised her but it didn't.

Of course he was more relaxed. He didn't have those gossipy twit friends of Maris' watching his every move, making cruel comments about things that were simply none of their business. But as the night went on, and their conversation continued, Daphne wondered why she hadn't agreed to go on a date with Niles sooner. Not that he had asked, and to be perfectly honest, if he had, she wasn't quite sure if she would have accepted. They were friends, best friends in her eyes and that was all they'd ever be. But not until now had she ever fathomed the possibility that they could be something more.

His initial invitation surprised her of course, but even more so she was surprised by how quickly she said yes. She smiled, remembering how nervous Niles seemed; his voice trembling as he finally managed to say the words; "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She said yes mainly because she couldn't bear the thought of breaking his heart. He'd been through so much and he certainly didn't' need any more pain. And it was worth it, seeing how happy he was when she accepted.

She'd worn her best dress; the black one with the spaghetti straps. His mouth fell open when he saw her and she knew that she'd chosen well. He, in turn looked incredibly handsome when he arrived at Frasier's to pick her up. But then when did Dr. Niles Crane not look handsome?

From the moment they arrived at the restaurant and were seated at their table, they talked and laughed about everything and anything. It was a night that she would never forget. But as the evening came to a close and Niles car moved closer and closer to Frasier's, she found that she didn't want the evening to end.

"Niles?"

He turned to her, obviously surprised by the fact that she'd said his name. She'd been saying it all evening, but it still felt a bit strange on her lips; like a word that she'd finally been given the privilege to say.

"Is everything okay, Daphne?"

His question brought her back into the present. "What? Oh, yes. I was just wondering…" her voice trailed away, and she had no idea how to continue.

"Daphne?"

"I-." She felt her cheeks flush. Why was she so nervous in front of her best friend?"

"Daphne, you don't have to be afraid. You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

"I-Yes, of course. And you can tell me anything, Dr. Crane. I was just… this might sound silly…"

"I would never think that."

Her heart warmed at his words and she reached for his hand. The touch made her shiver. His skin was so soft…

"I-Can we go and look at the Christmas lights, Niles?"

At the red light he slowed his car to a stop and sighed. Oh no… she knew exactly what that meant. He really did think she was daft, even though he'd never admit it. What was she thinking, asking such a stupid question? Now he'd never ask her out again, even though she wanted him to; oh, how she wanted it.

"It's all right. We don't have to." her voice was almost a whisper and she turned to look out of the window, blinking back tears.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. After all, it is Christmas."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Really?"

"So where should we go?" He was asking now. "I'm not too familiar with-."

"Candy Cane Lane." She said her voice almost childlike now.

"Where?"

"Candy Cane Lane. It's not too far from here. I've never been there but I've seen pictures. And me girlfriends say that it's the most beautiful place they've ever seen."

Niles smiled. "All right, Candy Cane Lane it is."

She directed him down street after street and suddenly it came into view. Her heart was beating like mad, and all because of some silly Christmas lights. But as they entered the street known as Candy Cane Lane, she gasped, feeling like a little girl again. It was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen. Every house was decorated in red, green and white twinkling lights and large festive candy canes decorated the front lawns. Hundreds of tiny Christmas lights were strung across the street, making it feel like she was in her own little Christmas world. They drove slowly down the street, admiring the incredible displays until she motioned for Niles to stop in front of the most beautiful house she'd ever seen.

"Can we get out of the car? Just for a moment?"

"Of course."

Niles pulled the car to a stop along the curb directly across from the house. Daphne could barely wait for the ignition to stop before she climbed out of the car and carefully walked to the middle of the street, gazing at the house in awe. Tears filled her eyes at the beauty of it and she was barely aware of Niles' presence beside her.

"It certainly is a beautiful house, isn't it?" Niles was saying.

Daphne sighed. "It's more than beautiful. It's the most beautiful and wonderful thing I've ever seen. Thank you for taking me here, Niles."

His hand was on her back. "It was my pleasure, Daphne. Thank you for letting me take you out to dinner. I've had the best night of my life… second only to the Snow Ball."

She turned to him, gasping in disbelief. How was it possible that they were both thinking the same thing? When their eyes met, she wrapped her arms around him, moving as close to him as possible. And suddenly their lips were touching, creating a spark that she could no longer ignore. She deepened the kiss, no longer caring that it was wrong to be kissing her best friend. For she knew that this was the start of something even more beautiful than the Christmas lights on Candy Cane Lane.


	5. Orange

**6-Orange**

"Here Daphne, this is for you."

Daphne looked at Niles in disbelief. This was their first Christmas together as a couple; a real couple and not just friends. The thought that someone who had become her best friend was now someone she loved very much made her heart flutter. "Niles, more gifts? You've already given me more than I could ever imagine! And more than I deserve."

From their seated position on Frasier's living room carpet, he leaned to kiss her. "You deserve everything in the world, my love."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

They kissed without reserve, neither of them caring that Martin and Frasier were just feet away from them. Of course, showing Niles signs of affection was quite awkward at first, but it had come to feel as though they'd been kissing and hugging for years.

She held up the large knitted Christmas stocking with her name embroidered on it, remembering how touched she was when Frasier announced that he'd had something special made for her. Finally she felt like part of the family. "Niles, what have you done?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I didn't do anything." When he sniffled and pressed his finger against his nose, she laughed. She knew that sign all too well. He was trying unsuccessfully to cover up a lie.

"Niles, you don't have to do this."

"But you don't even know what it is." He countered. "Aren't you going to look inside your stocking?"

Her gaze went from Niles to Martin and Frasier and back to Niles. "All right." With the excitement of a child, she reached into the stocking, removing several small boxes, each gift-swooped in colorful Christmas wrapping paper. But when her hand reached the toe of the stocking, tears sprang to her eyes. She grasped the object in her hand and slowly slid it out as though she'd found a wonderful treasure.

And she had.

She couldn't stop staring at the object; an everyday object to everyone else, but to Daphne-

"Oh Niles, this is…I don't know what to say."

Martin and Frasier were staring at her, perplexed. "It's an orange." Martin pointed out.

"Yes it is." She replied tearfully.

But the blank looks remained. "I don't underhand." Leave it to Frasier to try to get to the bottom of things; even things that weren't of his concern.

Daphne smiled and turned to the man she loved. "Niles understands. But how did you know-."

He pulled her toward him and kissed her softly. "You told me, Remember? That one Christmas after we first met, we were discussing traditions and you told me about how you'd find an orange in your stocking every Christmas morning and that they always brought good luck."

She hugged him tightly. "You're right. It sounds silly, but they have brought me luck. They brought me to America. And to you. I love you so much, Niles."

He kissed her again; a passionate kiss that left nothing to the imagination and then brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Daphne smiled at the faces of her new family. "Yes it is. And it's the beginning of many more."

 _ **~TBC~**_


	6. Ivy

**6-Ivy**

"Everyone, gather around the piano." Frasier announced. "Niles and I are going to sing a rousing rendition of _The Holly and The Ivy_."'

Niles sat down on the piano bench and began to play. He was soon joined by Frasier and even Martin got into the act. But Daphne couldn't bring herself to accompany the Crane men. She turned away, feigning interest in the Christmas tree that was the focal point of the living room. But the lights were blurred by the tears in her eyes.

Why did things have to be so complicated? Why, after she'd finally fallen in love with someone (that someone being Donny) and he'd fallen in love with her, did she learn that her best friend was in love with her too? The news stunned her beyond belief, but it was much more than a huge surprise. Something happened to her that night. Suddenly she saw Niles in a new light. She simply couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried. In that moment, Niles had become so much more than the man who had grown to be her best friend. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in just a few short days?

The tears that she'd been trying so hard to hold back were now spilling onto her cheeks, but she made no effort to brush them away. The Crane men continued to sing.

Their prefect voices created an incredibly gorgeous sound. But it was Niles' voice that was the sweetest.

She was barely aware of her emotions when the song abruptly stopped. And then she heard his voice; "Daphne…"

She sniffled as even more tears slid down her cheeks. But he had no idea why she was so upset; or even that she was crying. He couldn't have. Her back was to him as she did her best to hide her emotions. And yet…

He moved toward her, his beautiful blue eyes full of concern. "Daphne…What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied. "Why did you stop playing your song? It was beautiful."

His cheeks flushed making him more handsome than before. And suddenly his gaze was upon her yet again. "What's wrong?" He said again, more softly this time.

"I'm fine." She lied. "I'm just a little emotional."

"Well, if you don't mind my saying so, I think it's more than that. I don't want to pry into your personal life; I hope you know that. But…"

"There's something I need to tell you, Dr. Crane."

He looked surprised. "Oh… All right."

She looked around nervously. It definitely wasn't a conversation that she wanted to have in front of his father and brother. She didn't even know how she was going to tell him alone.

"Daphne?"

"Can we-go somewhere? So that we can talk alone? Just for a few minutes?"

"Of course."

They headed for the balcony and then paused at the door, where Frasier and Martin were staring at them in confusion.

"What's going on?" Frasier asked. "I thought we were singing carols."

"We are." Niles said a bit too quickly. "But Daphne-."

"I need to talk to your brother alone for a minute." Daphne replied.

Frasier's expression was one of concern. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine, Dad. Or it will be." Niles said. "We won't be long."

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Frasier asked again. "Because I can-."

"Fras, he just said it was fine, so let them go out on the balcony if they want!" Martin snapped. Daphne smiled gratefully at her boss' father.

"All right, I'll get my coat." Niles announced.

Daphne followed Niles to the coat rack but before she could reach for her coat, Niles was already placing it around her shoulders. The touch of his hand on the back of her neck made her shiver and she turned to him, her heart warm. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Her heart was racing as they went outside and she barely noticed the cold, wet weather and the blast of air as it hit their faces.

"What's on your mind?"

She stared into his eyes of blue. Oh why did he have to be so handsome? Why-.

His hand went to her shoulder. "Daphne, I'm here for you, even today…." And then he shook his head. "No, that's not right."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Today is…"

"Christmas." She finished. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your holiday. I just… I…" She began to cry again, prompting him to take her into his arms.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. You're not ruining anything. It's been a wonderful Christmas. And I meant that I'm here for you always; especially on Christmas."

She took a step toward him and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was oh so brief; only lasting a few seconds but it was enough to make the guilt set in. Oh no, what had she done? She'd kissed him; on Christmas Day of all days, knowing that he was in love with Mel. And she was in love with Donny…

At least that's what she kept telling herself. Now she wasn't so sure.

She turned away and covered her trembling mouth with her hand. She expected him to say something' anything. She expected him to be angry; to ask how she could have possibly done something so appalling, so-

His hand was on her back and she whirled around to face him. Their eyes met only for a second before he took her into his arms. Amazingly he said nothing about that had just happened between them; nothing at all. But as he held her close, allowing her to cry onto his shirt, she pressed her face against his chest.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I just-. I'm sorry that I kissed you. I mean, I'm not sorry but I didn't mean-." She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. She wanted to say it; _needed_ to say it. But how could she possibly-

"Daphne… maybe we should talk about this…"

"I-I love you, Dr. Crane. A-and I don't mean as a friend. I-I mean that I'm in love with you. And I think I have been for a long time."

He stared at her for so long that she wondered if he'd become catatonic. But then his stunned expression turned into a smile. "Y-you do?"

She grinned, unable to speak and instead nodded. Seconds later she was pulled into his arms again; his lips against hers.

"I love you too, Daphne."

 **~TBC~  
**


	7. Ribbon

**7-Ribbon**

Niles walked into his brother's living room, stopping in his tracks at the unexpected sight. Daphne sat cross-legged in the middle of the carpeted floor surrounded by colorful ribbons, small boxes and festive Christmas wrapping paper. It was, by all accounts, a normal, perhaps expected sight. After all, Christmas was just around the corner. But under the tree, the gifts were abundant, beautifully wrapped and waiting to be opened on Christmas morning. Niles simply couldn't imagine why Daphne was wrapping even more gifts. And it wasn't just a few gifts. She had at least three times the amount than were under the tree.

"Daphne…"

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello Dr. Crane. I didn't hear you come in."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said causally.

"Not at all. I'm just wrapping a few gifts."

He chuckled. "It looks like more than a few."

"I know. I got carried away, but I couldn't help myself. It means so much to me to be able to do this for them."

Her words warmed his heart. The fact that she loved his family made him love her even more. If only he could tell her.

"Daphne, I'm sure that Dad and Frasier will appreciate your generosity. They love you. And I love-." The words formed in his head, but then collapsed onto his tongue like a pile of tumbling bricks. He'd failed yet again at trying to tell her how he really and truly felt about her.

"That's sweet of you to say, Dr. Crane, but these aren't for your father and brother."

Suddenly he was embarrassed by his supposition. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I never should have assumed-."

"It's all right. The truth is that I'm taking these to Children's Hospital."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean-."

"Yes, I saw a sign at the market asking people to help needy kids so I ran right over to the toy store; the discount one-and bought as many gifts as I could afford."

"Daphne that's-."

"I know, I should have done more. I should have gone to the expensive toy store, like you and your brother would have, but-."

"I meant that it's wonderful. It's not silly or anything to feel ashamed about. You should be proud. It's wonderful, Daphne. And so are you."

She gasped and rose to her feet, pulling him into a hug. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Would I-."

"Does that mean _yes_?"

"I-Um… Yes… Yes, I'll go with you. Thank you for asking me Daphne."

The hug tightened. "You're welcome, Dr. Crane." Her lips went to his cheek and he held her closer. "I can hardly wait."

"My feelings exactly, Daphne."

 _ **~TBC~**_


	8. Angel

Standing in her red velvet dress, her face illuminated by the flow of the tiny lights on the Christmas tree, she looked like an angel. His heart thundered in his chest. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. If only he could kiss her soft lips, just once, then he'd know if what he felt for her was real.

Daringly he rose from his place on the sofa and went to her.

She was kneeling on the floor by the Christmas tree, a vision of loveliness as she searched for a gift. Seconds later she stood holding a box wrapped in bright blue paper and a silver bow.

"That's some gift, Daphne." His father remarked.

Daphne turned around, beaming with pride. "Thank you, Mr. Crane. I don't usually spend so much money on gifts, let alone gift wrapping, but I just couldn't resist."

Frasier smiled. "Well, whomever you purchased that gift for must be pretty special if you went to all of that trouble."

"It was no trouble at all." Daphne replied a bit too quickly. "It was my pleasure."

"Well, who is this special person?" Niles' father asked.

Amazingly Daphne's cheeks flushed. "Someone I care about very much. In fact, he's me best friend."

Niles couldn't help but feel jealous. This man, her best friend… Oh how he wished-.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Crane."

He gasped in disbelief. For she was standing in front of him, holding the beautifully wrapped gift in her hands."

"Daphne, you mean-."

"I hope you like it."

He was so stunned that he could hardly speak. And his hands were trembling like mad."

She laughed softly, the sound music to his ears. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Oh, of course. What was I thinking?" His fingers continued to tremble as he carefully peeled back the paper. His heart was racing and when the paper and the bow finally fell away, he gasped. For he was holding a box that could only contain one thing. He lifted the lid, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Daphne…"

"Do you like it, Dr. Crane?"

His eyes moved from the gold and black watch to her beautiful face. "Daphne, I-."

She smiled at him. "Yes?"

He closed his eyes and slowly moved his face closer to hers until their lips touched. The sensation was indescribable and he put his arms around her neck to deepen the kiss.

The kiss lasted several seconds and was the most heavenly moment that he'd ever experienced.

When he drew back and saw her smiling at him, he knew that it was no dream.


	9. Scarf

Daphne looked around the living room of the only home she'd known since she'd moved to the States. Seattle was a truly beautiful city, but the man sitting beside her was even more so. He was more than beautiful. He was handsome, sweet, thoughtful and a million other adjectives that she could think of. But none of them could adequately describe how wonderful Niles Crane really was.  
Impulsively, she kissed him. It was a long, lingering kiss that made her insides quiver and she almost forgot about the fact that Frasier and Martin were watching them. But she only had eyes for Niles.

"I love you." She whispered, blinking back tears. Never before had she been so happy.  
They'd spent Christmases together before; many Christmases, in fact. But this one was special because it was their first Christmas as a couple.  
Clearly from the telltale hint of tears in Niles' eyes, he was just as emotional as she.  
"I love you too, Daphne. And I hope you'll like this."  
He handed her a long, thick box wrapped in red paper adorned with blue and green bells, tied with a gold bow.

"Niles, another gift? But you've already given me so many lovely-."  
His kiss silenced her and he drew back with a smile. "I know, but I saw this and I just couldn't resist."  
She smiled at him. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Daphne."  
Eagerly, she tore away the paper and then lifted the lid from the box. The moment she folded back the tissue paper, she gasped. "Oh Niles…"

"I hope you like it."  
Tears filled her eyes and she pulled the beautiful wool scarf from the box. The color, a mixture of almost every shade of blue imaginable, was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen. "Oh Niles… this is so beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!"

"And I love you, Daphne. So much. Merry Christmas."

As she kissed him over and over again in gratitude, she was sure that no Christmas gift, past or present could ever make her happier.


	10. Family

She was so fixated on staring at the beautiful Christmas tree in Mr. Crane's window that she hardly noticed the figure standing behind her. A gentle hand touched her back and the warmth made her turn around.

"Dr. Crane…"

Her boss' younger brother stood beside her, a concerned look on his face. He was always so sweet, even if at times he drove her absolutely batty.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I don't mean to be so daft. I guess I'm just missing me family. It's funny, because usually I'm glad that I live so far away from them, but now… I guess it's the fact that it's Christmas and I feel so alone."

Unexpectedly she started to cry and she found herself in his arms. He was always there for her, no matter what.

"You're not alone, Daphne. You have us. Frasier, Dad, Roz… and me. We're your family. If that's okay with you."

She drew out of his arms and kissed his cheek. "Of course it's okay. I love you all. I'm sorry for being so daft."

"You're not daft. We love you too. I-I mean…"

Even in the darkness she could see his cheeks flush and the sight made her laugh softly. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek once more. Dr. Crane was always so full of surprises.

"I love you too, Dr. Crane."


	11. Kiss

The moment that Daphne walked into his brother's home his heart sang, as it always did in her presence. She may have been dressed more casually than usual, but to Niles she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

As fate would have it, she was standing under the mistletoe-alone.

Casually he rose from the sofa and went to her, his hands clasped behind his back. "Hello, Daphne."

She turned, smiling at the sight of him, warming his heart. "Oh, hello Dr. Crane. It's nice to see you."

The simple compliment warmed his heart yet again. Oh how he loved her. If only he had the courage to tell her. But it was Christmas and if ever there was a time to be bold; to follow his heart…

He was incredibly nervous as he moved closer to her, his eyes moving upwards toward the mistletoe. Amazingly she seemed to follow his gaze. And then they looked at one another.

No words were spoken as they moved even closer. Daringly he brushed the fallen lock of hair from her face.

"Daphne, I-."

Her lips were on his and for a moment he couldn't breathe. His eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around her. It was a kiss… and a Christmas that he'd remember all of his life.


	12. Toys

He greeted her with a kiss as soon as she walked into the third home. Her arms were full of shopping bags, which he took from her immediately.

"Daphne, what is all of this?"

"Christmas presents."

He smiled. "But Daphne, Christmas is months away."

"I know but I couldn't help meself. After me doctor's appointment, I just felt like shopping Oh, I can hardly wait till Christmas."

He smiled, happy to see her in such good spirits. For the past week, he'd been worried about her. She'd been under the weather and although he offered to go to the doctor with her, she politely declined. But now she was absolutely glowing, lessening his fears somewhat. Clearly the doctor's visit had done her a world of good.

"So what kind of Christmas presents did you buy?"

She laughed and began pulling things out of her bags. Niles' eyes widened at the sight of the abundance of toys. "Daphne…"

"I know I got a little carried away, but… well, I couldn't help meself. This will be David's first Christmas ad I want it to be really special for him... and for us. Oh Niles, I love him so much!"

To his dismay she began to cry and he held her close. "Oh Daphne, don't cry, sweetheart. I love you so much and David loves you too." He reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief.

Daphne nodded and blotted her eyes with his handkerchief. "He's growing up so fast!"

"He certainly is, but he'll just get more and more handsome as the years go by." Niles remarked.

"I really need to put these things away." Daphne said, gently pulling out of Niles' arms. "David may just be a baby and too young to understand but I don't want him to find his gifts before it's time."

Niles chuckled. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen." He reached into the bag and removed more of the toys. "Wow, you have a lot of things here. What all did you buy?"

Daphne smiled. "Just a few things."

Curious he grabbed another shopping bag and looked inside, removing toy after toy. But something was curiously wrong. "Um, Daphne… these toys are nice, but-."

"But what?"

He held up a pink stuffed elephant and a rag doll with a blue dress. "I'm not sure that David would enjoy these toys. And this…" He put the elephant down and removed a tiny printed dress. "Daphne…"

"Those aren't for David. They're for our daughter."

His eyebrows rose. "But Daphne, we don't have a daughter."

Daphne blushed and kissed him. "We will."

Niles felt tears fill his eyes. "W-what?" You mean-."

She nodded, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "I found out this morning. I'm due on Christmas Day!"

He bolted out of his chair and went to her, taking her into his arms as he kissed her again and again. "Oh Daphne… this is the most wonderful Christmas present imaginable!"

She laughed as they fell against the cushions of the fainting couch. "Niles, Christmas is still months away!"

He stared deeply into her eyes. "Exactly."

As they shared passionate kisses, Niles could hardly wait to meet his daughter. Christmas would be the best day of his life.

 **THE END  
**


End file.
